Abduction
by NicosWriting 87
Summary: Apollo has gone missing and no one can find him, Will Artemis and Apollo's most powerful son Joshua be able to rescue him before Zeus kicks him off the council
1. Chapter 1

**Abduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of its characters nor do I own the Song "Tactics" Or any other Songs that appear**

It was a warm spring night and Joshua Walker is lying on his back in the middle of a forest clearing, the moon shone down giving it a dramatic and awe inspiring view. Joshua was a typical fourteen-year-old except for the fact that he was a demigod meaning one of his parents is a mortal and the other is a god; more specifically a certain god of the sun. During the second war with the Titans most of Apollo's half-blood children had died and only 12 had managed to survive. By the war's end the God of War, Ares took a vast dislike of the sun god and indirectly killed off all but one of the remaining demigods. To protect his final son, Apollo decided to hide the boy's presence from the entirety of Olympus due to the fact the Ares was only half of the problem the other half was Zeus. Apollo remembered all too well the fate of Asclepius, his very first demigod since he was powerful. Joshua was even more powerful than Asclepius; his mother was actually a demigod herself a daughter of Athena no less and his father being a full god and an Olympian at that made him 25 percent mortal and 75 percent god. Looking at him you would never be able to tell, his dark brown hair and deep blue eyes beautifully framed his face, his height was reasonable for a teen his age. Joshua possessed amazing skill with a bow and arrow, he possessed healing powers that rivaled Asclepius but he also acquired quite a profound power; he had inherited prophetic abilities to such a degree he equaled Apollo's Oracle as a seer. Clearly Joshua was Apollo's most well endowed son.

Joshua was looking up at the moon admiring its beauty "I wish my life was always this peaceful" he murmured to himself. The moon's splendor inspired the young demigod to showcase the ultimate trademark of a child of Apollo; amazing musical abilities. He took a deep breath and began to sing with his miraculous voice.

"_When I first saw you lookin' at me the gleam in your eyes made my heart skip a beat. My body felt nervous and my heart began to pound as this test of love brought me to my knees"_he sang gracefully. Little did the teen know he was being watched by someone, she had long auburn hair, which was tied into a braided ponytail her eyes glowed silver like a pair of full moons. She had a silver bow and quiver slung over her back. She had heard the boy's beautiful voice on her way by. She decided to just observe for now as the boy's gentle tones filled the forest clearing.

"_Feelin' pulse of the space between you and me; the love that I felt made shake, made me weak. I'm under your spell and there's nothing I can do as the day turns to night I am for you. Soon I am hoping I will taste your luscious lips, fine like the wine just beyond my fingertips. A man and woman will find true eternity underneath the magic of the full moon" _ The onlooker determined that she would make her presence known, she stepped out of her hiding place and spoke "You have quite the vocal talents" she said as Joshua jumped due to being startled by her arrival. "You heard that?" the teen inquired of the woman. "Was I not supposed to" It was statement not a question. The teen shrugged "It really doesn't matter to me" The strange woman walked closer and stooped down a little bit to look the teen directly in the eyes. "Your voice reminds me of my idiot brother" she states as she looks into Joshua's deep blue eyes and then she gasps in shock. "What is your name boy?" she asked looking at him an incredulous look. "Joshua…Joshua Walker ma'am" She seemed to be thinking about his name until her silver eyes widened "Joshua?" the woman asked wanting confirmation. Joshua nodded "Then you may save my idiot brother from being thrown from Olympus." The mention of Olympus caused the boy's eyebrows to rise up to his hairline. She saw the look of confusion and quickly put two and two together "You don't know what you are do you?" Joshua decided to guess. "A guy?" She chuckled "Do you know what a demigod is?" "A person who is half god" The woman nodded "But they're myths aren't they?" She smiled "You'd be surprised what aren't myths" She stood to her full height "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Artemis; Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon and Wildlife" Joshua's jaw was somewhere on the forest floor. "You Joshua are demigod in fact you are the only remaining son of my twin brother, Apollo" Joshua heard that and racked his memory for clear images of his father and noticed he had one image one of a bright cheerful man. "My father…is Apollo!" Artemis nodded "God of the Sun, Music, Archery and Prophecy" Joshua's eyes widened even further. Something about this lady was telling him to believe her. "Lady Artemis, why is my father in danger of being thrown off of Olympus?" Artemis looked around as if to see if anyone is watching. "He has vanished" she said with a look that suggested she tasted something foul. Joshua looked at the Moon Goddess "What do you mean vanished?"He inquired "As in kidnapped or…god-napped in his case?" Artemis chortled at the boy's choice of words. "I'm not sure, one day he just didn't show up, and it's not like him to miss a council meeting? Joshua thought carefully and knew Artemis's reputation so he had to choose his words carefully. "Lady Artemis, I know where my dad is." Artemis looked at Joshua with shock "I had a dream last night and saw something; it looked like some tanned blonde guy, he was trapped on what looked like a huge hamster wheel, black chains attached to shackles clasped around his wrists and ankles." Joshua finished with pride at having recalled the entire dream. He looked at Artemis who wore an expression of someone who was just clubbed over the head by a Cyclops. The Goddess of the Hunt recovered her composure and tried to figure out why this boy knew where her brother was when no one else did. She thought about it for several moments "You said you saw this in dream?" Artemis asked looking at the Son of Apollo. Joshua nods. She ponders a little longer before a realization hit her; the boy must have the gift of Prophecy but she was unsure. Joshua began to get nervous because the Moon Goddess had been silent for a while. "Do you know how to get there?" She questioned so suddenly that the demigod flinched "Sort of" Joshua answered "How do I put this, I don't think he's on Earth anymore." Artemis couldn't wrap her mind around it "What do you mean he's not on Earth?" she requested "Do you mean like on Olympus" Joshua shook his head "As in he's not on this planet anymore, as crazy as it sounds I think Lord Apollo was abducted by…" "By?" Artemis encouraged him "Aliens" He finally muttered.

**[What did you think my second story, please Read and Review]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Abduction**

**Chapter Two**

Artemis just stared at the boy for a few moments; considering whether he is sane or not.

"Aliens?" she responded sounding skeptical and Joshua noticed the tone.

"Hey I only told you what I saw, but if what you told me is true and my father is your divine twin Apollo then you cannot afford to doubt me Milady" Joshua stated in an irritated pitch.

Artemis heard his manner and gave him her signature death glare "Boy! Be careful of whom you speak to like that!" the moon goddess barked angrily.

Joshua eyed her of a moment and snorted in indignation. Artemis was seriously becoming irritated now; no man or mortal for that manner had ever shrugged off one her most dangerous glares.

"Are you trying to irritate me?" the goddess inquired furiously. Joshua turned her attention back to her; the expression on his face was hard to place "Are you just putting that together?" he inquired with bitter amusement in his voice.

Artemis' eyebrow twitched "You must have a death wish especially if you're seriously trying to infuriate me"

the goddess of the hunt had another realization that this demigod had indirectly called her stupid.

"Child I would advise you not to infuriate me any further" Artemis said attempting to calm herself. Joshua stared at her his blue eyes locking with her silver ones

"Is that a threat Milady?" Josh questioned "I'm not afraid of you Artemis, after all I've been through; there isn't a creature or being on heaven or Earth that scares me" he finished with a smug smirk on his face apparently satisfied with the stunned expression on the huntress' face.

The Lady of the Hunt quickly regains her senses and now she is absolutely livid "BOY!" she roars "You dare to speak like that to me…you do know what I do to mortals like you"

Artemis had expected to shrink away at her rage but he did not instead he started laughing, not hysterical but laughing none the less.

Artemis growled "Not even my idiot brother is as infuriating as you, I hope you like being a guinea fowl!"Artemis snarled fiercely and snapped her fingers and with a flash of silver light Joshua had vanished and a small peacock like creature with deep blue eyes appeared in his place.

Artemis nodded proudly, but she then gasped because the bird was glaring at her.

She shrugged and left the clearing heading towards her camp.

The bird looked up towards the moon and then back at the retreating figure of the orb's patron goddess, a hot bubbling emotion was welling up inside the avian demigod, at first he thought it was anger but no this feeling was too foul he thought and then it clicked this wasn't anger this was

hatred, pure and unrestrained hatred with a flash of beautiful gold plumage the transformed half-blood tackled the goddess of the hunt.

When Artemis looked up to see who was brave enough to attack her, her jaw drops when she sees a very enraged guinea fowl she then hears his voice in her mind "_If you don't change me back…I'll tear you a part!" "This is your punishment for mouthing off to me…boy!"_

Artemis called her bow "If you do not leave, you will die" she stated with finality.

The guinea fowl took a step back and bumped into the legs of another being which caused him to stumble forward, he sends a glare up, and he sees a young man with short dirty blonde hair, white Greek robes, winged sandals and a winged helmet.

He was holding a staff in his hands two entwined snakes and wings at the top. Joshua the fowl realized he was glaring at Hermes; God of Messengers and Thieves.

Hermes looked down and detected the hint of sulfur he then glanced at Artemis "Artemis…you didn't turn Apollo in to a bird again did you?"

he asks in which she turns away defiantly "No that isn't Apollo, that is his infuriating son" answers Artemis loosing an arrow towards the shifted half-blood but Hermes deflected the arrow "Artemis!" he shouted

"This is your brother's child, your nephew! If you were to kill him…Apollo would never forgive you" stated the messenger god as if it should be obvious.

Hermes then snaps his fingers and returns Joshua back into a human. He stumbles a bit because he was unprepared for it.

"Thank you Lord Hermes…ahh…ahh…chooo I'm allergic to feathers" Joshua sniffs deeply and then pointedly glowers at Artemis

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" he shouted at her much to Hermes' surprise "You are the boldest demigod I've ever met…to glare and then shout at Artemis like that, no wonder she turned you into a bird"

Artemis walks forward until she is standing directly in front of him "I do not care if you are my brother's son, I expect you to show me proper respect half-blood"

she snarled at him in which surprising both gods he smirks and glowers more intensely

"I only give respect to those who earn it, my father is the only one who has managed to yet…even if I didn't know he was a god" Joshua said in a lethally quite voice he turns around; shaggy brown hair flying about as he does, Joshua walks away disappearing into the forest.

"Artemis…you seriously need to learn to play well with boys…I'm going to tail him"

Artemis looks at her half-brother quizzically "I have this hunch he'll lead us to Apollo" he explained and vanished into the woods.

Hermes had managed to catch up to Joshua with little delay; he was squatting by a stream cleaning his face.

The messenger god inched closer to get a better look, he noticed that the boy's eyes were red as if he had been crying; Hermes then probed the boy's mind to find out why he's was distressed right now he quickly found it and the memory made Hermes gasp and his own eyes began to fill with tears.

Apollo had raised this half-blood himself but something happened to him and Joshua happened to know what. Hermes quickly turned around and sped back to Artemis' camp.

"Artemis! Artemis!" he calls the moment he is in the camp said goddess appeared in front of her tent.

"What is it Hermes" she asks tersely "I found that son of Apollo; he was squatting by a stream about thirty yards northeast of hear

" Artemis raises her auburn eyebrow in an inquiring manner. "What is significant about that?"

"About the squatting nothing, but what he was thinking about"

Artemis eyed Hermes pointedly "And what was that Hermes?" Hermes paused for a moment contemplating his words

"He was crying Artemis" The goddess of the hunt gasped when she heard that.

"Why was he crying?" "Apparently Apollo himself raised the boy and Joshua is very close to your twin and something's happened to him"

Artemis looked in the general direction of the half-blood "What exactly did you see in his head Hermes?" asks the moon goddess

"I saw…Apollo being knocked out and dragged off by some odd creatures that looked a little like humanoid lizards."

Artemis' eyes widened when Hermes said that because that would mean that the infuriating Son of Apollo was telling the truth or at least what he believed was the truth, but the thought was quickly pushed out of her head as the forest was rocked by a colossal explosion.

Both deities looked towards the tree tops and saw a billowing column of black smoke emanating from a few yards away

"The half-blood!" Hermes shouted in concern, he and Artemis tore into the woods and soon came to the stream where the Lord of Thieves found Joshua; except he was face down on the ground with a creature neither Hermes nor Artemis had seen before but it fit the description Hermes has given only difference was its size.

The large creature stood about nine or ten feet tall, malicious orange eyes and the head of a raptor.

It was outfitted in slate grey armor and had a large double sided battle axe.

"What in the name of Olympus is that" Hermes questioned aloud"

Artemis shook her head; she didn't know what it was either. The moon goddess then shifts her gaze to the downed half-blood, she quickly moves to his position and can see he is unconscious and the large reptile was about deliver the killing blow; as the axe came down Artemis roared "NO!"

and deflected the axe with her hunting knives. "If I were you creature, I'd leave this wood immediately"

she snarled the lizard chuckled darkly but stopped when it heard a groan from behind the goddess; Artemis casts a glance back and can see Hermes help Joshua to his feet and now she sees how badly injured he is.

The Goddess of the Hunt then begins to feel an emotion she is unfamiliar with, she could tell it was anger but not the type she was used to.

It had been triggered upon seeing the half-blood's wounded body.

Artemis is not stupid even though Joshua had indirectly insinuated that she was, she was quickly piecing it together but her brain wouldn't admit it willingly but then something Hermes had said echoed in her mind

_"This is your brother's child, your nephew!"_ That was it, as much as she willed in not to be that was it.

The infuriating demigod was her nephew, the son of her beloved twin brother who had been missing for months.

Though it was not characteristic of her she settled on that she did have some feelings for Joshua since he was Apollo's son and the fact that Apollo had raised the boy and was quite close to him she couldn't let him die, not like this.

"You shall not harm a hair on that boy's head" Artemis stated in a commanding voice.

The Lizard-man just laughed "A mere human, against a mighty Drathian don't make me laugh."

It said a rough snake like voice. Artemis heard that and felt and her rage increase tenfold

"You dare to speak to a goddess in that manner!" the maiden roared venomously "You'll regret insulting me like that"

Then there was a flash of blinding silver light and where the lizard-man stood a pile of smoldering ash.

She promptly turns and proceeds to her camp as she reaches it Artemis notices that the medical tent was illuminated but Courtney the camp medic wasn't in there with the injured demigod and she didn't see Hermes around but she knew the Lord of Merchants had other matters to attend to.

Artemis proceeds to the medical tent and quietly slips in, she is greeted by a horrid scene; Joshua is lying on a cot in the same exact condition he was in earlier.

Artemis knew that her hunters despised boys but to leave an injured warrior in this condition was unacceptable.

She face palms herself as she remember telling her hunters to search out the monsters in the wood and wipe out as many as they could.

Artemis approaches her nephew quietly and peers down at him her silver eyes roving his body halting at every injury but then she gasps as Joshua's breaths were short and shallow.

The maiden stuck her head out of the tent to see if Courtney had returned but no she was still hunting.

Artemis knew she had to do something quickly, the boy was fading fast and true to what Hermes said if something happened to this boy Apollo would be livid.

The Goddess of the Moon sighed there was only one thing she could do, treat his wounds herself.

Apollo was her brother after all she had paid attention when he tended to wounded after the Battle of Troy, she moved over to his side and began to treat Josh's wounds it took a little longer than expected but after two hours the Son of Apollo's injuries were dressed properly and was now sleeping.

Artemis used her arm to wipe sweat off her forehead, the goddess peered at him again but this time a different feeling filled her heart.

Joshua was sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face, wearing only a pair brown board shorts, her eyes roved over his form and came rest on his developing abdominal muscles

and felt her face heat up instantly but since no one was here and Josh was sound asleep she decided to be more bold and ran the tips of her fingers down the smooth soft expanse of the boy's flesh.

The touch caused Joshua to flinch, Artemis glances up and her silver eyes meet with his blue ones and then his eyes lock on to her had spread across his stomach and he turned a brilliant shade of red.

Artemis did the same but her blush was more pink then red.

Their eyes lock a again and this time a curious feeling course through them Joshua wasn't one for denial he knew he had feelings for the goddess but he had yet to figure out whether they were positive or negative.

Artemis however was bewildered beyond belief it had a very long time since she felt an attraction to another that was this strong, it was something about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Joshua let out a sigh that caused the huntress to jump; Artemis noticed he had slumped back down on the pillows again and passed out whatever strength he had left apparently spent.

Her eyes linger on his face as that peaceful look returns and a gentle smile graces her face as she absent mindedly moves a few strands of hair out his face her heart fluttering madly.

She leaves the tent with that smile still on her face

"Lady Artemis, why are you smiling like that?" asked Courtney her eyebrow quirked in curiosity

Thalia was standing behind her with a knowing smile on her face which the moon goddess found odd.

**[Chapter 2 done, what do you think Artemis will like what Thalia is thinking]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abduction**

**Chapter Three**

It took a couple of days for Joshua to recover completely from his ordeal, this surprised Artemis greatly but figuring that Josh's father is the god of medicine.

Artemis decided to redeem herself

"Joshua I believe that I owe you an apology" the moon goddess began.

"An apology…for what"

Artemis took a deep breath

"I want to apologize for distrusting and insulting your intelligence" she stated sincerely

"Oh don't even worry about it Auntie, all families have fights every now and then as long as the guilty party apologizes in the end"

Joshua said pleasantly with a warm, light hearted smile.

The Goddess of the Hunt looked at the teen quizzically

"What happened to all that rage?"

Joshua blushed slightly at the question

"Well…to put it simply…I have anger management problems"

the Son of Apollo answered scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"I see" said Artemis,

she turned and started to pace, completely lost in thought.

"Auntie Artemis?"

Joshua asked gently and looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

The goddess of the moon locked gazes with her nephew

"Your eyes are just like Apollo's" she said smiling warmly.

"Well he is my father" the boy taunted playfully nudging his aunt.

Artemis smirked at the young boy's exuberant energy; she'd forgotten how much energy they seemed to have key word being seemed.

Joshua was getting bored so he dug in his pocket and pulled out an iPod a very familiar iPod.

The moon goddess noticed it

"Joshua is that Apollo's iPod?" she asked indicating the device in the teen's hand.

"Oh no, this is mine Dad's is a standard iPod; this is an iPod Nano" he answered

as he started scrolling through his various tracks until he found it with an excited "Ah ha".

Artemis spied it a little more intensely and noticed the difference.

Joshua pressed the play button and a melody with a very nice beat started playing.

The goddess tilted her head curiously in response she was about to turn away when Joshua started singing.

"_Can you see me, cause I'm right here, can you listen; cause _

_I've been trying to make you notice what it would mean to me _

_to feel like Somebody; we've been on our way nowhere trying _

_so hard to get there and I say OHH! We're gonna let it show, _

_we're gonna just let go of everything holdin' back our dream _

_and try to make it come alive; come on let it show so they can _

_see we were meant to be Somebody, Somebody; somehow, _

_some day, some way."_ Joshua's voice was as astounding as

before, every hunter had come out their tent to listen to the

wonderful singing, and even Artemis herself had paused in

the middle of her thought process just listening to her

nephew's voice.

_ "I'm so tired of being invisible, but I feel it yeah; like a fire_

_ below the surface trying to set me free, burning inside of me _

_cause we're standing on the edge now it's long way down but I_

_ say OHH! Were gonna let it show we're gonna just let go of_

_ everything holdin' back our dream and try to make it come _

_alive; come on let it show so they can see we were meant to_

_ be Somebody, Somebody; somehow, some day, some way__. _

_Somebody, we will walk out of this darkness feel the spotlight _

_glowing like a yellow sun"_

Artemis and her hunters were so entranced by his gentle tones that a few of them were actually swaying back and

forth to the music. "Ohh Ooh Ohh! And when we fall; we fall

together till we get back up and we will rise as well Ohh!

OHH! _Were gonna let it show we're gonna just let go of _

_everything holdin' back our dream and try to make it come _

_alive; come on let it show so they can see we were meant to _

_be Somebody, Somebody; somehow, some day, some way. _

_Somebody"_

Joshua finished the song and looked around the hunters were all applauding even Artemis was clapping with an impressed expression on her face.

"You are definitely a Son of Apollo" Joshua smiled and blushing slightly.

"Was that a song you wrote?" Artemis inquired pleasantly.

"No, I wish I did but it belongs to band called Lemonade Mouth"

Josh replied honestly mirroring his father's god of truth stature.

"I'm working on one…AHH!"

the brown haired teen's eyes shot open and glazed over with a vibrant golden glow.

"Lady Artemis what's happening!" Thalia asked with concern in her voice.

"It is as I thought…this half-blood bears the rarest and most profound power that a Child of Apollo can receive; Apollo's gift of Prophecy"

the moon goddess explained and Thalia's eyes grew wide as saucers in surprise and rushes to try to stop it

but Artemis intercepts her

"No Thalia! Once a vision has begun it must be finished or else the resulting backlash of energy could destroy the recipient's mind and if that happens Apollo will go berserk"

Thalia nodded her head in agreement and stopped her course.

While Artemis was restraining her lieutenant Joshua was unaware of any of this his eyes were showing him

images of his father crying out in pain, pleading for help; from what he could tell that it wouldn't be long before those reptilian jackasses broke Apollo's will,

he wanted to know more but just like his other visions this ended in the same abrupt fashion.

"Father's in danger!"

Artemis looked at the half-blood

"What do you mean"

Joshua struggled to find the right words

"I saw him, crying out…ichor stained everything…he won't last much longer" he finished visibly shaken by the vision.

Artemis peers off into the distance, deep in thought.

There is a sudden sound and crack of air pressure and all in the forest clearing saw a huge ship that took up the entire sky.

Streaks of lightning thrash it but don't seem to do anything

"It looks like Father's bolts aren't having that much of an effect"

Artemis observed a particularly fearsome bolt that would have incinerated a redwood; strike the side of the ship but fail to do any significant damage.

Joshua realizes a truth

"That ship is protected by some kind of energy shield"

Artemis examined each crash of lightning slammed into the side of the vessel and ricocheted off with a ripple like effect.

"What's that!" one of the hunters shouted as a three of the reptilian creatures materialized out of thin air.

"I thought only gods could do that" Phoebe stated with a pang of fear in her voice.

"On this world maybe; but on others I don't know"

Artemis answered

"Creatures leave here; you are not welcome"

the moon goddess then summoned her bow and quiver; she then takes aim.

"Silence human scum!"

every hunter in the clearing gasped in horror, no one ever insulted Artemis like that and lived to tell the tail.

"I am no mere human creature! I am Artemis, Olympian Goddess of the Hunt"

Artemis roars ferociously and looses an arrow which pierces the hide of on the raptors and it falls to the ground.

About ten more materialize in front of the angry goddess; the closest one takes a swing with a red blade of energy that Artemis narrowly dodged and struck back with three arrows but they met the creature's armored torso and bounced off.

Artemis realized quickly that her arrows were having no affect and backed off several feet.

One of the raptors advanced on her with startling speed even for a goddess and came down with a powerful swing of its energy blade.

Just as it's about to hit and Artemis braces herself for it, the blow never lands she looked to see Joshua standing in front of her.

He intercepted the attack he was holding off the monstrous reptile with quite the odd weapons for a son of Apollo; two swords,

one was white with angel wings surrounding the hilt; two strong rods extend to create an elegant blade.

The second sword was black with bat wings arching back around the hilt; the blade was strong and intimidating.

They both were odd as they looked like a mixture of a large key and a sword.

"Keyblades"

breathed Artemis

"Not just any Keyblades either…the white one is Oathkeeper and the black one is Oblivion, the two oldest in existence"

Joshua pushed the creature back and started to fight with fervor, this boy was good as he took down four of them quickly

the others were stunned that a man could be so strong.

The reptiles begin to fear Joshua and his Keyblades and disappeared and the large ship began to depart

"Oh no you don't"the demigod growled

and pointed Oathkeeper at the ship and it glowed with a bright.

He lowers his blade

"What did you do?" Thalia asked hesitantly.

"I used Oathkeeper's magic to locate their home world" he answered.

"Lady Artemis, I am going to rescue my father, I thank you for your hospitality"

"You really think I' going to stay here" said Artemis threateningly.

"If you wish"

Joshua raises his Oathkeeper to the skies, after a

moment blue energy begins to swirl around the tip of the

blade and fired a beam of light into the sky once it

reached a certain height a large globular portal opened

up

"Are you coming"

Joshua asked humorously wagging his eyebrows at his aunt.

"Do you really have to ask" Artemis replied comically.

The Son of Apollo smiled and threw Oblivion into the sky, with a flash a hover board-like glider appeared Joshua jumps and performs a few acrobatic flips and lands on the glider perfectly.

Artemis nods her approval and summons her moon chariot

"Shall we go" said the moon goddess

Joshua nods in response and leaned forward causing the glider to shoot forward and into portal.

Artemis turns to her hunters

"Thalia protect your sisters until I return"

She turns and flicked the reins of her chariot and followed Joshua to a new world.

**[Sorry of the delay, I was working on a few of my other stories. Please Review if you want me to continue]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Joshua and Artemis traveled through the corridor of light at break-neck speeds attempting to reach the reptile's home planet.

Artemis looked at Joshua and just stared at him for a few moments he was majestic riding on his hover-board like glider.

The goddess of the hunt felt differently around this male, and she knew why for this male…this boy was her child a forbidden birth likely to destroyed and tossed into Tartarus never to be seen again.

Thinking of this caused Artemis to remember the one she would've given everything to had it not been for her father and uncles she would most likely be married with a few younglings of her own, the man she was thinking of was not who many would assume it was another his name was Ventus and he was the son Tifa the Japanese Goddess of strength and valor and her own twin brother Apollo Greek God of the Sun.

It was an odd paring to say the least two deities from two different pantheons were romantically involved although it wasn't uncommon for Apollo but this was the first time he'd been legitimately in love with another in fact the arrogant sun god had asked Hephaestus to craft a beautiful pair of golden rings and he was going to propose too but, Susanoo the king of the Japanese pantheon intervened but not before the birth of a new immortal son; Ventus his name meant "Wind" in his native language.

Ventus was a kindhearted person unlike the other Japanese gods he didn't have black or white hair, but golden blonde much like Apollo and his hair seemed to defy gravity as it seemed to stick up every which way but it appeared natural his eyes were the purest blue she had ever seen, even purer than her idiot twin.

Artemis looked around as she came out of her memories Joshua was definitely focused on rescuing his father she spoke

"Joshua?" she called and he looked at her.

"Yes" he answered lightly

"Do you know who your mother is?" she inquired wondering if somehow he knew.

Joshua thought for a moment

"I think all children know when they're in their mother's presence" he answered showcasing his level of perception.

"Then who do you believe is your mother?" Artemis asked assessing how much his insight had allowed him to figure out.

"I believe…you…are my mother" the boy responded hesitantly and bracing himself for a hit when it didn't come he opened one eye and to his surprise Artemis was smiling proudly at him.

"Your perception rivals that of Apollo and Athena combined" Joshua blushed a furious red before something occurred to him

"If you are my mother and Apollo is my father…."he began

"Go on, you've almost got it" she encouraged him

"I'm not actually a half-blood am I?"

Artemis shook her head

"You are a godling"

Joshua was confused

"But how I thought you were a maiden goddess?"

Artemis turned red

"Well after I saw my brother and his son Ventus together I was left wanting to experience the trials of parenthood so I asked the one person I trust with my very exsistence with for help" she said with a mystified look in her silver eyes.

The meaning dawned on him; the one person Artemis would trust that much even if she never said it was her twin Apollo, his father.

"So you asked Dad to help you"

the moon goddess nodded

"We had to keep you a secret from Olympus or they'd know I broke my oath and you'd most likely be throw into Tartarus like Ventus."

Joshua picked up on the remorse in the way she said that name.

"Mom, you said that name twice…Ventus was it did you know him or something?"

Artemis eyes watered at the question

"Yes…quite intimately actually" Josh continued to say

"I've heard stories about him from Dad, but nothing bad enough to merit Tartarus."

Artemis nodded "He was the kindest man I ever had the fortune of meeting"

Joshua saw the look in his mother's eyes

"You loved him didn't you?"

Artemis again nodded

"I'd like to hear about him…if you don't mind of coarse"

The goddess thought for a moment

"Very well, this a bit of a lengthy tale we look to have enough time"

She took a deep breath

"As I said Ventus was the kindest man I'd ever met, I met him 1,000 years before Orion" She then began projecting the memory into Joshua's mind and they both watched the events of the past.

_**Flashback begins**_

Artemis was walking through a forest on the Northern most island of Japan an island called Hokkaido, she was searching for her missing brother.

He'd been away from Olympus a little too long and Zeus was ready to blow his toga so Artemis had been sent to retrieve the wayward sun god since no one was better at tracking than the goddess of the hunt.

While she walked she had to wonder what was going through her father's head attempting to restrain Apollo especially at this time of the year especially since these disappearances were caused by Zeus himself.

It was only 300 years since the death of Asclepius; Apollo's first half-blood child at the time the law forbidding gods from having contact with their mortal offspring hadn't been made yet and Apollo spent a lot of time with his son but Zeus became threatened when Asclepius began showcasing healing skills that rivaled a god's and feared it would upset the balance of life and death so he struck Asclepius down with a blast from his master bolt.

Apollo had been so devastated by the event that he was an emotional wreck for four and a half centuries.

Artemis truly hated seeing her twin so depressed he eventually got through it but began disappearing which infuriated Zeus to no end but Hestia commented that due to his killing of Asclepius he owed Apollo that much as this was the first of many, many betrayals Apollo would suffer by Zeus' hand.

Artemis eventually came to a large clearing where a small Japanese cabin stood near the opposite edge decent sized trees stood with beautiful pink cherry blossoms adorning the branches.

The moon goddess began to approach the cabin just as she reached what she believed to be the doorstep he heard someone laugh it sounded like there were at least three inside she then heard an unmistakable laugh she knew immediately who one of those people were.

But the laughter wasn't coming from inside of the cabin but out in the yard. She look around the side of the house and saw none other than Apollo himself, she noticed he wasn't at all depressed to the contrary he seemed to be in a very jovial mood.

Artemis investigated but kept to shadows as not to try and spoil her brother's eccentric mood.

Upon further inspection the goddess of the hunt realized Apollo was throwing a discus to someone she spied across from the sun god and saw a young boy maybe twelve or thirteen.

He had spiky blonde hair that just appeared to grow that way, his eyes were of the most breathtaking blue she had ever seen and almost the same spark as Apollo that's when she noticed that the boy was a godling, his aura alone confirmed that.

"Papa!" she heard the boy call and Artemis' heart stopped he was pointing directly at her

"How on earth did the godling sense me, I am the Hunt personified but a mere child immortal or not was able to sense me."

In a split second Apollo wheeled around his fiery golden bow in his hand but when he realized who it was he let out a sigh of relief.

"Artemis, dearest sister what're you doing this far from Olympus?" questioned the sun god.

The huntress knew she was caught and answered honestly

"I'm here on orders from our father Lord Zeus to bring you back to Greece" answered the moon goddess.

"Does Father not remember our deal, we swore on the Styx for Hades sake…I have four weeks left here and I intend to enjoy them with my family" Apollo stated in a voice that dared Artemis to challenge him.

That word struck her as odd

"Family? Apollo, Zeus is your father, I am your sister regrettably ; we are your family" Apollo nodded in agreement and smiled

"Not what I meant Sister dear"

Artemis thought and looked between Apollo and the lad who just came up and stood beside him and deep blue eyes watching her suspiciously and then a woman walked up and pecked Apollo on the cheek.

Artemis' eyes went wide when she realized what Apollo meant

"Apollo…is this little godling…is this boy…your son?" she asked breathlessly .

Apollo beamed at her

"Yes he is"

Apollo looked down at his son

"Artemis, meet young Ventus my first immortal son…Ven this is my sister, your Aunt this is Artemis"

Ventus' eyes lost their suspicion and he smiled just as brightly as his father.

The black haired woman walked

"So you're the sister this one goes on and on about, I am Tifa Japanese Goddess of Strength and Valor."

Artemis shook her hand when she offered it.

"Papa was right you're even prettier than Lady Tsukoyomi-sama" Ventus said Artemis noticed how gentle his voice was and she gave him small smile.

"Brother, one thing bothers me how was your son able to sense me before you did as you know I am goddess of the hunt and forests are my domain"

Apollo smiled again

" Yes forests are your domain…in Greece but here in Japan forests belong to Ventus here; Amaterasu the queen goddess of this land granted him control over the western winds and forests as well as the graphical arts and boyhood so he'll probably age a little further then this before he stops" the sun god explained

"but Susanoo her husband isn't fond of foreigners like me so he has been trying keep me from coming back…" Apollo stopped and looked up as the sky went dark and large samurai appeared.

"Lord Susanoo-sama what are you doing here" Tifa asked preparing to defend herself.

"The only way to make sure this…foreign bastard causes no more trouble here as well as his half breed son"

Tifa's eyes widen as she realized what her king meant

"APOLLO! Run take Ventus and run I' ll hold him off if you or Artemis try anything it'll start a war."

Artemis looked at her brother and he looked torn

"Susanoo how'd you find out I was here" Apollo asked although the moon goddess had a hunch of who let him know.

"Your father boy! Now I shall take what you value most and send them to the underworld…well one of them will be going to the underworld the other's tenure is over!"

Susanoo then raised his sword and pointed at Tifa whose godly glow vanished Apollo's eyes hardened as Artemis froze when she felt betrayal cross her brother's mind Tifa turned towards Apollo and kissed him deeply

"Apollo my radiant man, please I will always love you and watch over you from the Faded Realm please take Ventus and go back to Greece and never set foot here again and promise me that me that you'll use all of your power to protect Ventus"

Tifa asked pressing her forehead against Apollo's and holding his hands.

"I swear on the River Styx" he whispered "I love you Tifa darling, I will do all in my power to protect Ventus even if it means being sent to Tartarus for it"

Artemis watched the whole seen and realized Apollo was in love with her.

"I know Sunshine, now go take Ventus and run…Ventus I need you to be a strong boy for me alright and be good for your father and do whatever he tells you…Now move Apollo I can only hold him off for a short time"

with that Tifa wheeled around and ran towards the divine samurai; Apollo stared for a moment but quickly came to his senses and picked Ventus up and ran with all his might

"Come on Artemis, Let's go he said letting loose a whistle to summon his chariot and Artemis blew her horn to summon hers.

Just as the chariot descended to the ground there was a huge explosion the fleeing three looked back to see column of red-violet energy shooting over the trees Apollo swallows his emotions and jumps onto his chariot Artemis following his lead they flick the reins at the same time a take off into the sky streaking toward Greece.

Apollo looks back

"Sayonara…my precious panda"

and they hit hypersonic speeds and were in Greece by the next afternoon.

Artemis' moon chariot and Apollo's sun chariot land on Mount Olympus.

Apollo picks up Ventus and carries him to his palace and lies him on the bed

"Sleep Ventus, you need to rest"

Ventus didn't have the energy to argue and complied as he was asleep in no time.

Apollo leans in and kisses his son on the head

"Sweet dreams Ventus"

He walks out and closes the door when the sun god turns around he finds Artemis staring at him.

"Apollo…you loved her didn't you?" the huntress asked quietly.

Instead of answering the sun god let out wail of anguish and sank to his knees.

Artemis runs to her brother and pulled him into a comforting embrace and he grasped on to her and soaked her hunter's tunic with golden tears.

Artemis rubbed soothing circles on his back she sensed his emotions and could tell Apollo's heart had shattered into a million pieces.

Soon enough Apollo calmed down but was still too distraught to pick himself up.

"You know the ironic thing Artemis" Apollo questioned his voice quiet and subdued.

"And what would that be brother?"

"I was going propose to her tonight once Ventus was in bed."

Artemis gasped

"You loved her enough to marry here…Apollo I'm sorry I had no idea you had finally found someone."

Apollo chuckled

"No one did Arty I was going to tell you when I got back this time. Queen Amaterasu was elated that a cross-pantheon marriage was going to occur because it would've connected us to them and we would've gained a very powerful ally but no! Zeus had to ruin that too."

Artemis was startled by her brother's outburst

"Apollo there is one thing you can do to keep her memory alive…keep the boy safe even from Lord Zeus"

[**So there is chapter 4 what do you think of The Ventus X Artemis hints if you like it send me a PM or Review and I'll continue it]**

**[The story eventually leads to Joshua's birth so keep that in mind]**


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY READERS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED **A GOD'S GRIEF OR ABDUCTION**

I'VE JUST RUN OUT OF IDEAS AND I HAVE TO WORK NOW SO YEAH!

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR EITHER STORY FEEL FREE TO LEAVE THEM IN REVIEWS OR SEND ME A PM.

I WILL WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES IN HOPES OF GENERATING IDEAS

ALSO IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF MY WORKS HERE IS A LIST OF THE OTHERS

**SUITE LIFE OF ZACK & CODY:**

**Turned**

** s/7819654/1/Turned**

**Fame**

** s/8132162/1/Fame**

**THE FRESH BEAT BAND**

**A Little Kindness**

** s/7789091/1/A_Little_Kindness**

**HOME IMPROVEMENT**

**The Taylor Lords**

** s/8148054/1/The_Taylor_Lords**


End file.
